I Love You!
by HTTYD Frozen Forever
Summary: Hiccup is wounded and Astrid's The only person around to help him. What will happen while they're recovering?


**Disclaimer: I only own the idea.**

**This story takes place after HTTYD 2.**

* * *

><p>Toothless and Stormfly flew as quick as they could through the harsh rain and hail that was pouring down upon them. Astrid gripped tightly to Toothless' saddle with one hand while she gripped Hiccup's unconscious, bloodied body with her other.<p>

"Stay up, Hiccup," Astrid shook him back awake, "I need you to stay awake."

Hiccup moaned in pain and opened his eyes, showing his now blinded, right eye, that had now turned pale green and had become misty.

"It's okay," Hiccup replied weakly and forced a small smile on his face, "I'm just resting my eye."

Astrid looked through the rain and finally, to her relief, spotted a cave.

"There, Toothless," Astrid pointed to the cave and landed Toothless at the mouth of it, Stormfly landing shortly after.

Astrid quickly grabbed her satchel and scooped Hiccup up, bridal style and carried him into the cave, followed shortly by Stormfly and Toothless.

"Toothless, could you give us some light?" Astrid asked Toothless, to which said Night Fury fired a plasma blast into the middle of the cave, producing a warm, crackling fire.

Astrid laid Hiccup down on a dry patch of moss and quickly reached into her satchel, retrieving a couple roles of gauze and some water. She quickly undid Hiccup's chest armour and saw the green tunic below, stained a horrible brownish red. Astrid fully removed the chest armour and pulled off the remains of his leather waist armour before grabbing a role of gauze and wrapping Hiccup 's entire stomach and lower chest.

"I'm sorry this happened, Astrid," Hiccup apologized as Astrid pulled his boot off his broken foot, "I didn't mean for this to happen."

Astrid paused before finishing to wrap Hiccup's foot, using some spare pieces of wood to splint the broken bone. She looked over at him and went up to his face, staring straight into his one good eye.

"Don't you dare apologize, Hiccup," Astrid hugged Hiccup and he hugged her back, "You deserved none of this. I'm so sorry, Hiccup. I failed you. I broke my promise."

"What promise?" Hiccup frowned at Astrid's miserable eyes, "I never heard you promise anything to me."

"Well, when you were unconscious, after the battle with the battle with the Red Death, I made a promise to you," Astrid stated, "I promised that I'd never let harm come to you as long as you lived and now...," Astrid burst into tears, "I let this... happen... to you... I'm so... sorry, Hiccup."

Hiccup lifted his left hand, which fortunately wasn't broken, and wiped Astrid's tears away with his thumb, "Astrid, this isn't your fault. I know the risks and I'm willing to take them. I don't want you hurt, so I'm willing to protect you, just like you are willing to protect me."

Astrid smiled back at Hiccup and looked at his blinded eye, guilt tugging at her insides, "What about your eye?"

Hiccup smiled at Astrid and kissed her on the forehead, "I've still got one good eye and being with you is worth any body part."

Astrid hugged Hiccup and stayed there for a few minutes before returning to wrapping Hiccup's wounds. She gingerly removed his right shoulder pad and gauntlet before wrapping his shattered right shoulder and splinting and wrapping his broken right forearm. She found a decent sized piece of fabric and pulled it around Hiccup's left shoulder and broken, right forearm to make a sling. Once she was finished, she looked at The large scar on Hiccup's forehead and took out the last of the gauze, moving his bangs and wrapping his forehead and blinded eye.

"Thanks, Astrid," Hiccup eased himself back down into a laying position on the soft moss patch, "I don't know what I'd do without you?"

Astrid smiled and grabbed a dry fur blanket from her saddle and draped it over Hiccup. Hiccup smiled back at her and stared into her icy blue eyes while she stared into his one fluorescent, forest green eye. As they leaned closer, they locked lips and closed their eyes, enjoying the seclusion of the cave. After what felt like hours, the two of them finally broke the kiss when their stomachs hungrily growled in unison.

"Sorry, I didn't eat dinner," Hiccup blushed furiously in embarrassment.

"Don't worry," Astrid smiled at Hiccup, "I missed dinner too."

Astrid quickly searched her satchel and found a couple fresh buns and some smoked salmon. She took her knife and evenly cut the salmon between her and Hiccup before helping him to sit up and grabbing his portion of their simple meal.

"Thanks, Astrid," Hiccup smiled at her and was about to grab some food when Astrid slapped his wrist, "Ow! What's wrong?

Astrid took some of Hiccup's salmon and fed it to him, making him go every shade of red as she did.

"Does it taste good?" Astrid asked Hiccup, "I'm not that great of a cook."

"It's delicious, Astrid," Hiccup kissed her on the cheek, "The best smoked salmon I've ever had."

"Oh, you," Astrid giggled at Hiccup and hugged him tightly, "I love you, Hiccup."

"I love you too," Astrid," Hiccup wrapped his one free arm around Astrid, "Also, I would like to ask you something."

"What is it?" Astrid asked.

"Well, I love you and you love me and... Well... You know... We love each other," Hiccup tried to put the words together, "I sort of, wanna spend my life with you, I mean... Did that sound right to you?"

"I'm sorry, Hiccup," Astrid shook her head, "You're going all over the place. I can't make sense of what you're saying,"

"Well, give me a second," Hiccup waved Toothless over to him, "Come here, bud,"

Toothless waddled over to his rider and nudged him in the cheek before giving him a little lick on the face. Hiccup giggled and gave Toothless a well deserved scratch while he grabbed a small box from the saddle and used his unbroken arm and leg so he could get down on one knee.

"Astrid Hofferson," Hiccup held the small box in both hands, "I know this isn't the most ideal or the most romantic time, but I've been waiting a long time to ask you this.

Astrid gasped in shock, for she knew what was to come next.

"Astrid Hofferson?" Hiccup opened the box to reveal a gold ring with fine silver detailing and two beautiful crystals, one, ice blue, the other, forest green, Would you make me the happiest man on Earth, and be my wife?"

"Yes, Hiccup," Astrid burst into tears of joy, "I will, Hiccup."

"I love you, Astrid," Hiccup hugged her and she hugged back, "And I will for all eternity."

Hiccup took the ring and placed it onto Astrid's finger, to which, it fit perfectly. On closer examination, Astrid noticed the words, "All I need in life is you" scrawled in fine silver around the ring.

"Hiccup," Astrid stared in shock and joy at the ring, "It's the most exquisite ring I've ever seen."

"Glad you liked it," Hiccup smiled at her before laying back down, "Well, how long until you think we can leave here?"

"I'd like for you to rest for a bit," Astrid pulled the blanket up a bit over Hiccup's chest and pecked his cheek, "So, I'd give us a few days."

Astrid laid down next to Hiccup and pulled the blanket over her shoulders before wrapping her arms carefully around Hiccup's bandaged stomach. Hiccup draped his left arm over Astrid and held her close to himself. A smile pulled on his lips and Astrid smiled as well. Despite all his pain, he was happy. He would be okay, and when they got back, they had a great day to plan for.

"I love you, Hiccup," Astrid whispered to her unconscious groom.

* * *

><p><strong>Possibly more. Wait and see.<strong>


End file.
